IGNORANCE
by makacatori
Summary: YAOI! MPREG? Returning from the Wave mission Kakashi neglects Naruto training. So Naruto stops coming. 1 day Sasuke over hears Naruto speaking about quiting being a ninja. Soon Sasuke discovers Naruto is not what he seems. Full sum. inside. SasuNar HAITUS


**Ignorance** – makacatori

(Romance/Drama)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Warning**: YAOI, masked Naruto, Intelligent (but not all powerful) Naruto, talented Naruto, possible lemon, much Out of Character, possible male pregnancy

**Summary:** Returning from the Wave mission Kakashi begins to focus on training Sasuke and offering Sakura advice, neglecting Naruto completely. So Naruto stops coming to practice. Sasuke over hears the third Hokage speaking with Naruto about Naruto's thoughts on quitting as a ninja. He soon discovers Naruto may not be what he appears to be.

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Legend:**

"Blah" – Speaking

_Blah_ – Thinking

**Blah** – Kyuubi talking to Naruto

**_Blah_** – Naruto speaking to Kyuubi

Blah – Inner Sasuke, Inner Sakura speaking

Chapter One:

**Shocking revelations**

"So it's true, you're honestly thinking about ending your career as a Shinobi?" The third's voice boomed down the hallway. Sasuke, who was hoping to speak to the third about his family inheritance, froze. He had never heard of a Shinobi quitting. Cautiously Sasuke stopped to listen, what happened next would be scarred in his memory for life and would change his destiny, the very structure of team seven as well as his view on his teammates.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Said the voice Sasuke immediately recognized as Naruto's. Sasuke heart beat echoed in his ears as it sped up.

"Have you come to decision Naruto?"

"Not at the moment sir." Naruto said pain in his voice.

"Why Naruto, why would you want to quit?"

"I am useless as a Shinobi, a shinobi who no one will teach, or acknowledged as a peer will never succeed as a ninja and will become a hindrance, a liability and a failure." He said blandly as if stated the obvious to a petulant child. Sasuke was shocked at the dobe's vocabulary.

"I could always find you another teacher." The Hokage said desperately.

"I've already taken care of that." Naruto said with a note of finality in voice. "May I be excused Hokage-sama?" The Hokage sighed and seemed to have nodded his head for Sasuke heard approaching foot steps. Naruto walked past, but paused when Sasuke latched onto his sleeve, "What do want?" Naruto hissed uncharacteristically.

"Why are you thinking about quitting as a ninja?" Sasuke hissed back angrily.

Naruto smiled a menacing smile, "Let's see. As soon as you gained your Sharingan, Kakashi, my supposed sensei, completely focused his energies on teaching you and offering advice to Sakura. You probably never notice oh high and mighty Sasuke that I was left sitting on a bench watching you and Kakashi train for 21 days. Completely neglected and ignored. Second as soon as you gained consciousness after the fight with Haku, you've been oozing animosity toward me and acting as if I was inferior. I'd rather not been near such an unstable peer as you. I keep wondering how long it will take until you break and attack me. Oh and I do know how you gain the mangekyo that your brother procured. You must kill your best friend. Face it Sasuke with your hell bent avenger mentality you're slowly becoming a monster. Following in your brother's foot steps, you seek power to kill, you seek friendship to gain you seek trust to betray."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the neck threatening to squeeze the life out of him. Surprising Sasuke, Naruto gripped Sasuke's arm actually managed to make Sasuke flinch and let go as he felt Naruto eagerly bending his wrist in the wrong direction, ready to snap the bones. "You know nothing about me!" Sasuke insisted.

"Oh contraire, I know a lot more than you could imagine, but the question is do you know me at all?" Naruto said, suddenly enveloped in smoke Naruto released a henge. Sasuke stared slack jaw at Naruto. Gone was Naruto's wild rough spiky hair, replaced by silky golden hair that fell to his lower back in smooth lines, curling slightly at the ends. It was tied in a low pony tail. Big azure eyes had become narrower and tilted, the coloring darkened slightly. Chubby face slimmed into a narrow cat-like. His jaw came to a point. High cheek bones became prominent, lips became fuller, and eyebrows became two delicate arches. His body slimmed and became very effeminate. His whisker were deeper and canine slightly more pointed. His hands became delicate and his finger longer. He shot up in height so he was only an inch shorter than Sasuke. He wore a grey shirt with a white swirl on it, a black jacket and black shorts that showed on thin firm hairless legs. "So Uchiha-san, do you know me?" Sasuke attempted to speak, but not a word escaped his lips. "Thought so." Naruto said turning on his heel and leaving without replacing his henge.

In the distance Sasuke was the beautiful boy walk away from him, "Naruto," Sasuke whispered, "I need to think."

_Sasuke was frightened. Everything Naruto said had been true. He really was becoming a monster, but he had to kill Itachi no matter what! However, the implications clearly pointed out that Sasuke since day one had been manipulated by his older brother. His very nature twisted by his brother's words and cruelty. He had known this all along, but had not the will to face it. It brother was controlling him, playing with him and slowly destroying his humanity. God, he was so confused… but there was someone, someone, who could help him understand. That someone was Naruto, the boy he had dismissed as an idiot. Who was Naruto really?_

**----- Naruto's apartment ------**

Naruto let himself in. He sighed, he knew he had just fucked up and fucked up badly. Sasuke would come after him, but the question was whether Sasuke intended to kill him or ask for advice. If killing him was the choice, Naruto though a genius worried that he had to use raw power against Sasuke and that would result in him being kicked out of the village. If only he had the techniques. He had a massive amount of endless power that he had drained from the Kyuubi and converted into a less potent form, but he did not have the techniques to apply this power to. The chances of Naruto seeing another day depended on Sasuke's ignorance.

But if he would come for advice, then it would be an interesting new relationship between the two. It had been five weeks until this event that he had last seen his teammates. After twenty-one days of neglect as a ninja he stopped coming, instead he began a new regimen he would spar and learn from Lee and Gai, working with the Kyuubi to create demonic hand seals that could only channel demon chakra or rather Naruto's unique chakra that neither human, demon nor half breed possessed. He strengthened his control over his chakra and studied chakra theories. He spent time with his other hobbies; mathematics, philosophy, languages, playing his violin, painting and cooking.

Naruto was child of many talents and a prodigious artist and musician, but he would play for no one, since he believed no one would truly appreciate his talents.

Naruto slumped onto his bed and then gently picked up his violin and cradled it under his chin and over left arm. He picked up the bow and began to play a haunting tune. It was not a mad feat of skills like he would usually play, but he dragged the notes and played the deeper strings echoing his sullen mood. So wrapped up in his music he didn't hear the step outside of his door nor his door creaking open.

Sasuke had never been in Naruto's apartment, but he meant to push his way in no matter if Naruto resisted and then he would gruffly demand Naruto to speak with him, but all that changed when he heard the sweet sound of a violin.

His mother used play. The violin. He had forgotten. She said it was the one thing that made her truly happy to share. She said music was the heart beat of life, the one thing that could tame the beast that was humanity. As these memories flew through his mind happy tears flooded Sasuke's eyes. He remembered, he remembered something about his mother rather than death or despair. Following the noise in a hypnotic trance Sasuke completely forgot about everything that pressed him all, of his fears, and his anger as moved up to the last to the door at the end of the corridor. He found it open and still entranced he pushed it open and walked. He froze. Sitting on sagging metal frame bed was Naruto out of his henge playing on a second hand violin. Looking at the pitiful state of his violin, Sasuke was shocked that Naruto could produce such beautiful music on such a crappy instrument. Naruto must be a master, a prodigy if he coax such astounding notes from it. Sasuke stepped on a floor board and it creaked. Naruto looked up startled and what he saw scared him to high heaven. Sasuke was crying, crying, but smiling. It was the first smile Naruto had seen on Sasuke's face, ever! It made him if possible almost more breath taking. Naruto held his breath as Sasuke took a seat on the bed next to Naruto and looked longingly at the violin.

"Do you play?" Naruto asked quietly breaking the silence. He offered the violin to Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke said shaking his head, still smiling, "My mother did. I had forgotten, but you made me remember," Sasuke said wiping the tears from his eyes, "Thank you Naruto, thank you for reminding me. It's another happy memory to add to my small collection."

"Would you like me to play more?" Naruto said uneasily and a little uncomfortable. He'd never played for anyone before.

"Please do."

"Is there any particular piece you'd like me to play?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Yes… um do you write music?" Naruto inclined his head in affirmation, "Please would you play something original?" Naruto nodded again and began to play. It was a slow tune with a gentle undertone. It was a tantalizing sound, addictive and hypnotic. Naruto played many songs that day. Starting with gentler tunes and moving up to larger range ones and finally ending with a small silly tune that made Sasuke grin. Sasuke had relaxed against the wall and was resting listening to the music. "Why did you stop?" He asked eyes still closed.

"Dinner." Naruto said.

Sasuke groaned "Ramen?"

"No sushi, you can stay if you want."

"Can't I come with you?" Sasuke asked worriedly hoping he hadn't over stepped this new understanding. Naruto looked puzzled for a moment before chuckling. "What?" Demanded Sasuke roughly.

"Relax. Sasuke I wasn't laughing at you, well sort of. It was a mistake on both parts, you see, I can cook and usually don't eat ramen when I am at home. But you've only seen me eat ramen and sometimes burn ramen." Naruto smiled gently, "In fact I don't like ramen as much as I used too. When I was at the academy it was all I would eat, but since I get paid as a Genin I don't have to eat it though I do enjoy it."

"Naruto, who are you really?" Sasuke asked lazily. Naruto stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed as Sasuke cast worried eyes on him.

"I'm a lot more than people were and are willing to see. I am someone who rarely gets to be acknowledged or recognized, so I rarely let others see the real me. I'm so used to being ignored, forgotten and hurt that I don't share myself with others because of fear. Actually Sasuke, you are the only person who knows I can play the violin…"

"Iruka doesn't know?" Sasuke demanded heatedly. Naruto shook his head. "Why won't you let even—"

"For the same reason that you hide yourself. So I won't be hurt again." Sasuke just stared at him, stared at him for a long five minutes.

"You know?" Sasuke whispered.

"Of course."

"How have you been hurt? You know how I've been wounded, but I hardly know anything about you…" Sasuke trailed off as he saw anger in Naruto's eyes.

"And you think you disserve to know?" Naruto hissed, "Do you know how much you've hurt me Sasuke Uchiha? You've hurt me more than anyone ever has! Not even when I was rapped have I ever felt so scared and hurt. Betrayed and alone. Sasuke Uchiha, I hate you! Get out of my apartment!" Sasuke stiffened and slowly complied. His eyes staring into Naruto mournful, yet angry ones with confusion and hurt.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry, but I'm not giving up Naruto. You gave me back something I wanted so badly and I intend to return the favor. Be prepared Naruto… I'm not leaving you alone anymore." Sasuke said to a startled Naruto shutting the door behind him. Tears slipped down Sasuke's cheeks, but a grim determination gleamed in his eyes.

**Dear Readers, I don't know if I'll continue this one. It's the first I'm attempting that's just romance not comedy/romance or action/adventure/romance, but pure romance. So it should be interesting. Hope you liked it!**

**-TK**


End file.
